yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Hokuto Furukizu
Hokuto Furukizu is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Hokuto wears the default male school uniform with the jacket open revealing a purple shirt with a gun firing black gunk on it. He wears a large, thin box on his back, with a boken in it. He also wears one helix piercing on his left ear. The sides of his head are shaved. He has slicked-back blond hair on the top, and purple eyes. He has a two scars on his right cheek. Prior to becoming a delinquent, he wore the default male uniform and had shoulder-length, orange hair. Personality He projects a 'fearsome' appearance so that he will not be bullied again.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634878737499066369 Among the personas currently in the game, Hokuto is Violent. If he sees Ayano carrying a corpse or murdering someone, he will run up to her and begin a combat mini-game and will not stop attacking her until the player fails a button prompt, or until Ayano kills him. If Ayano initiates a fight with him, he will fight until either one of them are injured, if he loses, he will drop his weapon. If he sees Ayano bloody or insane he will not lower her reputation. Reputation Routine At 7:05 AM, Hokuto enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:20 AM, he walks to the incinerator, and talks with Umeji Kizuguchi, Gaku Hikitsuri, Dairoku Surikizu, and Hayanari Tsumeato. At 8:30 AM, Hokuto walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:40 AM, and leaves to go to the incinerator at 1:00 PM. Hokuto walks back to class again at 1:40 PM and goes to the incinerator between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Task Hokuto's task is to find him a knife. Ayano can give him a regular knife (for example the one in the Cooking Club) or the ritual knife in the Occult Club. When his task is completed, Ayano will befriend him and he won't shove off her anymore if she approaches him. However he won't do favors for Ayano. Completing his task is essential to join the Delinquents' gang, as well as the other delinquents' tasks. Background Originally, Hokuto was being bullied to the point considering a suicide pact with his four friends after the bullying reached its peak. However, after he and his friends witnessed Osoro Shidesu beat up multiple students from another school, he realized the importance of a tough facade, joined with her, and changed his appearance and attitude to fit that of a delinquent. Topics The topics towards Hokuto are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative * Martial Arts * Sports * Gossip * School * Family Positive *Drama *Art *Justice *Violence *Solitude Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Hokuto was implemented in the April 26th, 2018 Build. *His first name "Hokuto" (北斗) means "Northern dipper" or "Big Dipper"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8C%97%E6%96%97 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hokuto *His surname Furukizu (古傷) means ”old wound”. *His weapon of choice is a pipe. Illustrations DelinquentIllustration.jpg|An illustration of Hokuto from New Delinquents in Yandere Simulator. DelinquentsWinter.png|An old illustration of Hokuto by MulberryDreamer. Dairoku Surikizu.png|Hokuto in the 4th Anniversary blog post. FriendsNoDelinquents.png|Hokuto in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. PreviousHokuto.png|Hokuto in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. 5-YearAnniversaryHokutoFurukizu.png|An illustration of Hokuto from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student_77.png|Hokuto's 1st portrait. April 26th, 2018. HokutoBorders.png|Hokuto's 2nd portrait. HokutoDec6th2018.png|Hokuto's 3rd portrait. December 6th, 2018. Student_7723.png|Hokuto's 4rd portrait.July 18th,2019. HokutoInfo.png|Hokuto's 1st profile. April 26th, 2018. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Delinquents Category:Characters Category:Killable Category:Violent (Persona) Category:Interactive Category:Akademi High Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Tasks